An Incandescent Heart
by BehindxThexMask
Summary: The only people they needed were eachother. Precolony!America and England.


**Mask: **I admit... I'm a sucker for chibi!America... How can you not? He's adorable! Precolony!Alfred is one of the god damn best things ever! ...Okay I'm done..  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>God I hate how I have to say this.. I DON'T OWN IT.

* * *

><p>"Arfur?" The small boy looked up at his guardian with a simple smile. His eyes wide with curiosity as he pointed out towards the vast waters of the Atlantic with his small hand. "What's out there?"<p>

The Brit faltered. Lost at what he should say and what he wanted to say. He kneeled down to the boy's level and gave him a small smile, one that really didn't mean much beyond a facial gesture.

"..Well.. Out there are.." He drug out the phrase during the time he was trying to straighten his words, "other lands.." The long wait at the end caused the child to become more curious. Hungry for knowledge about what he didn't know.

"Like me?" Alfred smiled wide, outshining his guardian's own version quickly. "I want to see them! Can I? Please? Ar-"

"No." The older one cut in, even if it hurt to see Alfred's eyes shine dim down at the harsh statement. "The other countries out there... even if some of them are .. my colonies.. they're dangerous. You can't just go out there." He rubbed the boy's cheek quickly with a quick sort of affection, "it's not safe out there for you."

"But they might be-"

"No America. That's final."His tone turned frigid by the end of the sentence, leaving the poor younger one to tremble slightly.

_("You don't even need them, because your older brother's here right?")_

Now swinging the threat of small tears over England's head. "Oh please don't do that.." He leaned in close and took a cloth from his pocket and wiped the young child's eyes carefully, taking special care not to rub too hard. "Oh bloody..." He started, "I'm saying you can't because I need to protect you. Alright? Your big brother is just watching for you."

America nodded, smiling that illuminescent smile again and grabbed Britain's hand tightly in his own two, nothing mattering more than listening and understanding the person who cared for him so much. This time when England smiled, it made his own eyes sparkle with a brilliance. The one that you left behind with your childhood innocence.

"Thank you Arfur."

"Let's get going alright, the sun's going to set soon and it'll get cold."

"Wait!" America tugged harshly on the other's hand and caused both of them to sit back on the grass with a thud.

"What is it America? Are you alright?" Worry creeping into the Brit's voice at the thought of the younger boy being in pain or something related, his hands suddenly tugging at Alfred's doll-like legs. His eyes met Alfred's and he searched the younger boy's for any hint of discomfort.

"I wanna watch the sunset!" The smile still there, just as bright, convince Arthur to allow.

"...Just tonight alright?" The boy nodded his head enthusiastically in agreement with England, though this was definitley not going to be the last time, if anything just to appease his guardian at the moment.

Already the sky was taking on the beautiful hues that America adored, and the water reflected the colors, and mixed them. Churning them together to create just one of those displays you'll never be able to describe well enough with words. The younger one climbed into Arthur's lap, humming as he did, and causing the older one to chuckle and pull him comfortingly close. "_Out there,"_ the boy thought, "_is a world.. that Arfur says I don't need.."_

It was funny too, when England's eyes started drifting closed when the sun was cut in half by the horizon line. America giggled and poked him in the side before jumping up and running off, with a "horribly angry" Arthur chasing after him.

By the time they actually reached their small, shared home, it was completely dark out with the moon comparing it's radiance to all the stars'. England had America in bed all too late in the night he thought, but chuckled nontheless when the small boy reached out his arms for England to join him. The boy snuggled close to his 'older brother' and listened to the rhytmic thump of Arthur's heart.

And Alfred waited until Arthur's breathing evened out and he blew out small puffs of breath.

Alfred tipped-toed over to the window sill and just had a look of pure wonder as he opened the window, just a crack, to let in a bit of the night. The moon stood like a beacon, lighting the world with a calm and breathtaking glow, while the small breeze of summer air wafted in and brought along the scent of distant flowers and promised dew. Fireflies dotted the grasses and fields beyond the home like fallen stars come to play, and the thougt made Alfred all the more awed.

He used them just as that though, and closed his eyes slowly before clasping his hands together like in prayer. Alfred made his wish for only those fallen stars to hear.

_"Since Arfur came, I've had a big brufer. He looks after me and loves me. Even when he goes on those trips, he says he thinks of me. And I'm not as alone as I used to be, cause I've got my brufer... but Arfur's lonely a lot I think.. He doesn't like sunsets like me 'cause I think they make him sad... and I think he's hurtin somewhere... So pwlease make sure me and Arfur always stand beside each ofer. So Arfur doesn't have to look so sad anymore, so he doesn't have to hurt no more."_

The little boy, so enraptured with the midnight magic surrounding him now, didn't hear the catch of breath over by the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Mask:<strong> I tried cute, how'd it go? Please, please give me your opinion. I'm not used to writing stuff like this... Thank you for your time though! See ya next time! (oh btw for a friend- WAFTED! HAHA!)


End file.
